


Rather Be

by queenoftheseptics



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Friendship, Gen, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheseptics/pseuds/queenoftheseptics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the members of Pentatonix are together, there's no place they'd rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be

Ever since they met back in 2011, the members of Pentatonix have been best friends. Over the last four years, Scott Hoying, Kirstin Maldonado, Kevin Olusola, Avi Kaplan and Mitch Grassi have revolutionized acapella music, sold out show after show, won multiple awards and had amassed an army of incredibly devoted fans, known as Pentaholics.

But through it all, the relationships that were the strongest were the ones between the members themselves. The quintet had grown inseparable. So, when they went to Japan to film their next cover, it was no question what the song would be: Clean Bandit and Jess Glynne's  _Rather Be._

The lyrics described the bandmates' relationship perfectly. After the video was filmed, the group prepared to perform the Grammy nominated tune live but this one would have a twist: they wouldn't be singing to an audience, not directly at least. This song was their dedication to each other.

As the curtain rose, the singers were standing in a circle. With the crowd clapping behind them, Mitch and Scott started singing.

_Lalaladadum_  
_Lalaladadum_  
_Lalaladadum_

_Lalaladadum_  
_Lalaladadum_  
_Lalaladadum_  
_Lalaladadum (Oh)_

Kirstin, who the guys agreed should have lead on this, joined with Avi and Kevin following suit.

_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have travelled land and sea_  
_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_  
_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

The crowd was stunned. The vocals were just as impeccable as expected but the emotion was through the roof. It was almost as if the members were singing to each other and right they were. As Kirstin's vocals continued, the band walked closer together.

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
_Strolling so casually_  
_We're different and the same, gave you another name_  
_Switch up the batteries_

As the chorus hit, the guys and Kirstin all locked eyes and sang their hearts out.

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_  
_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_  
_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_Lalaladadum_  
_Lalalada_

Everyone's eyes lit up with love at their bandmate. This was exactly where they wanted to be: singing in front of millions with their best friends.

_We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace_  
_Oh, make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete_

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_  
_Strolling so casually_  
_We're different and the same, gave you another name_  
_Switch up the batteries (Woah)_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_  
_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_  
_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_Lalaladadum_  
_Lalaladadum (Be)_  
_Lalaladadum_  
_Lalaladadum (No oh)_  
_Lalaladadum_  
_Lalaladadum (Be be be be)_  
_Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah_

The bridge hit and the crowd had started to clap along again, as the quintet finished the final chorus with their free arms wrapped around the person next to them.

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_  
_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_  
_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  
_No, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

Kirstin's voice echoed on the final line.

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

As the song finished, the group shared a hug and muffled I love you's to thousands of raucous cheers. That last line summed up Pentatonix perfectly:

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be._

There really was no place Kirstin, Mitch, Avi, Kevin, and Scott would rather be than with each other doing what they loved.

 


End file.
